ya que no es popular
by Devidfenrir
Summary: una nueva vida y una nueva ciudad
1. Chapter 1

Llegue a una nueva ciudad para empezar una nueva vida mis padres fueron transferidos por asuntos de su trabajo pero fueron listos al hacerse cargo de muchas cosas una de ellas fue la transferencia a la escuela preparatoria que accedió a dejarme estudiar mi madre solo dijo – es una buena escuela bueno eso creo – no me importaba mucho el lugar , llegue en una mañana muy fría a la que sería mi hogar , después de que los trabajadores de mudanzas bajaran todo de camión yo comencé a acomodar las cosas de mi habitación pero en el proceso me di cuenta que necesitaría algunas tablas para hacer una repisas donde colocaría mis libros ya que me daba flojera salir con un clima tan fresco decidí ir al día siguiente ya que según la página de meteorología serian un día bastante agradable después de terminar de acomodar y enchufar mis aparatos me fui a descansar

En la noche ya estando sin nada que hacer se me ocurrió buscar en el internet las direcciones de la ferretería y de la escuela a la que iría, el internet me dio imágenes de los lugares junto a la dirección pero además obtuve algunas opiniones de la escuela a la que asistiría eso me llevo a pensar en el tipo de gente que asistía, entre en el foro de la ciudad donde hablaban sobre muchas cosas entre ellas la escuela

Con un clic entre y mire los comentarios de varias personas que me daban cierta idea de la gente que estaba en ese lugar todo era bueno a excepción de algunos algo tontos que eran bastante hostiles al comentar, con el paso del tiempo me aburrí de leer y solo cerré la página para después apagar el computador

Mientras esperaba a que la computadora se apagara escuchaba el ventilador en esos momentos me acosté en mi cama pensando en visitar la escuela después de ir a la ferretería por la madera que necesitaba medí el tiempo que me tomaría hacerlo y cuando termine solo me deje llevar por el sueño

A la mañana siguiente desperté con la alarma que mi madre había colocado algo bastante listo, me levante y fui a desayunar mientras lo hacía miraba las noticias en la televisión lo que me llevo a conocer un poco más esa ciudad, no sabía cómo moverme en un lugar tan grande así que decidí caminar por las calles para familiarizarme con los alrededores

Más tarde Sali de casa cuando el sol apenas se alzaba hacia la cima del cielo , horas más tarde después de haber caminado llegue a la ferretería donde compre los materiales que necesitaba cuando termine ahí seguí mi camino hacia la escuela que estaba a unas horas según la información que había leído

En el camino note el cambio de ambiente demasiado abrupto desde una metrópolis a un ciudad sencilla , llegue a la escuela donde con permiso del policía entre a explorar mi primera impresión al ver todo era que sería una escuela común y nada especial lo cual era aburrido seguí explorando por los pasillos mirando las aulas cerradas donde la voz del profesor indicaba hacer muchas cosas ,termine rápido y conmigo sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las clase Sali del terreno escolar y me detuve enfrente de la escuela para observar a los alumnos que salían aunque la mayoría de ellos parecían demasiado inofensivos en esos instantes un profesor se paró a realizar guardia el cual me miro por mucho tiempo pensando que era un acosador o algo así cuando la última alumna salió del edificio comencé el regreso a casa el cielo era rojizo cuando lo mire eso me dio un respiro al saber la vida que tendría

En el camino mire a una chica que iba andando mirando hacia abajo y perdida en sus pensamientos en ese instante escuche el ruido de un motor gire mi vista para ver a un auto que pasaba rápidamente a mi lado seguí mirando el trayecto que llevaba el cual iba a la chica que cruzo sin mirar a los lados de la calle y para su suerte fue arrollada por el auto que solo se alejó sin importarle la vida de la chica dentro de mi sentí un gran miedo y solo corrí a socorrerla ,ella se movía un poco tratando de recuperarse por el golpe me acerque y la acomode en el asfalto mirando unos lindos ojos esmeraldas que se centraban en mi yo con serenidad me quite el abrigo y lo coloque como cabecera para ella , mientras miraba sus reacciones saque mi celular del bolsillo y llame a emergencia pidiendo una ambulancia ellos dijeron solo dijeron – estaremos enseguida contigo - con eso dicho di las gracias colgué y mire un poco mejor a la chica que parecía muy diferente a los demás su cabello estaba maltratado pero tenía un olor muy familiar y agradable para mi olfato , ella me miraba a un desorientada pero quedó inconsciente en ese instante por precaución me acerque a mirar si respiraba el sonido de su respiración lenta me alivio baje mi mirada por su cuerpo observando un golpe grave en su pierna sin ningún pensamiento más que el de ayudar me acerque a revisar dándome cuenta que estaba rota por impulso tome las maderas y las coloque en su piernas tratando que no se lastimara más ,con el tiempo llego la ambulancia que la asistió enseguida los paramédicos comenzaron a atenderla cuando confirmaron que solo su pierna estaba rota la colocaron encima de la camilla y después la subieron dentro del vehículo uno de ellos se me acerco pidiéndome que fuese con ella para dar mi declaración a la policía yo no tenía nada que hacer así que accedí sin problema

En la noche del mismo día después de que la policía me interrogara yo me encontraba con ella que aun descansaba dentro de una habitación en el hospital me quede cuidándola un par de horas aunque no sabía la razón por la que lo había hecho más tarde llegaron sus familiares que solo me miraron por un segundo para dirigirse por la chica, ya que no tenía nada que hacer ahí me levante y Sali de ahí de vuelta a casa donde mis padres me dieron un buen sermón por llegar tan tarde

Durante la noche mientras estaba recostado en mi cama pensé en la chica que tenía cierto encanto en sus ojos y el olor que tenía era algo que no olvidaba, caí dormido más tarde, a la mañana siguiente desperté temprano para alistarme para asistir a la escuela

Cuando me prepare correctamente Sali de casa conmigo llevaba mi mochila que solo cargaba los materiales que necesitaría los cuales mis padres habían preparado con tiempo

Llegue temprano y entre hacia el aula donde estudiaría aunque solo sería un año ya que me graduaría al terminar lo que quedaba del curso , con el paso de las horas me presente con todos algo muy repetitivo algunos se me acercaron amigablemente y correspondí a su amabilidad los maestros eran bastante accesibles algo bueno

Más tarde el receso comenzó y tuve que salir del aula hacia la cafetería lugar donde encontré al hermano de la chica él estaba platicando con algunos de sus amigos por puro impulso le hable preguntándole – como está tu hermana? – el me miro muy extrañado y solo respondió – bien , te agradezco por ayudarla – yo solo sonreí comentando – es algo que haría por cualquiera – me aleje de él y fui por mi comida

Los días pasaron tranquilos pero no dejaba de pensar en la chica era extraño que yo recordara a alguien por mucho tiempo , pero un día mientras iba hacia la escuela la encontré esforzándose por llegar su pie estaba enyesado y con una muleta sosteniendo todo su ser , me acerque y le explique que yo era quien lo había ayudado ella no podía hablar su cara estaba tornándose carmesí muy rápidamente ,por simpatía tome su maleta y la ayude a llegar al plantel en el camino no pronuncio ninguna palabra pero no me molestaba con esfuerzo llegamos a su aula y para cumplir mi buena obra la deje en su pupitre y solo me retire hacia mi aula despidiéndome de ella

En el receso Sali de mi aula y fui a la cafetería para comer el especial del día, sentado en una mesa mientras terminaba de comer mire a la chica subir las escaleras con mucho esfuerzo pero me preguntaba por qué la gente era muy fría con ella, decidido en cambiar algo termine mi comida y solo camine hacia ella que apenas iba a la mitad del camino toque su hombro y ella pareció asustarse al me, yo sonreí y solo pregunte – cuál es tu nombre? – Ella trataba de decirlo pero después de muchos intentos dijo – to…Tomoko Kuroki– toque su cabeza y con una sonrisa la levante del suelo cargándola hasta el piso de su aula de clases ella no pesaba mucho era bastante ligera pero su temperatura se disparó demasiado mientras la ayudaba, ella parecía bastante tranquila pero en sus ojos había una determinación muy tierna

Cuando llegue al piso de su aula la deje y solo me aleje hacia el piso al que pertenecía , con el paso de las horas llegó la salida guarde todo pero algunos de mis compañeras me invitaron a salir a divertirnos pero tuve que negarme ya que no me gustaba salir con un grupo muy grande de personas pero afortunadamente ellas entendieron y solo se alejaron despidiéndose

Sali del salón y camine pero mientras bajaba por las escaleras la encontré parada Tomoko parecía esperar a alguien ya que miraba a todos pasar , me acerque a ella preguntando – esperas a tu hermano? – ella me miro y bajo su mirada negándolo sus mejillas estaban tornándose rojas – que sucede? – pregunte ,ella trataba decirme algo entre titubeos – quieres … tomar algo? – pregunto bastante nerviosa – si – respondí, me quede parado esperando a que se moviera pero parecía paralizada, en ese instante supuse que no podía bajar así que volví a levantarla y la cargue hasta el último piso donde la deje andar con su muleta salimos del terreno escolar ya que no conocía nada iba siguiéndola, no dijo nada en todo el transcurso solo me miraba por instantes y bajaba su mirada se podía decir que era bastante tierna

Después de que me guiara llegamos al café y nos acomodamos en una mesa donde un mesero nos atendió yo pedí un café con leche mientras que ella solo señalo lo que deseaba en el menú el mesero apunto todo y se retiró cuando lo hizo yo me quede viéndola por unos minutos , no era nada aburrido estar con ella tenía esa aura de misterio que me encantaba ,quise platicar pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar el mesero interrumpió diciendo – aquí esta – el cargaba una charola con dos vasos de plástico que repartió con un simple – disfrútenlo – se retiró a atender otra mesa mientras tanto nosotros comenzamos a beber yo termine rápidamente el café con leche pero ella no había tocado su capuchino ni un poco sospeche que ella quería decirme algo pero no podía así que solo pregunte – que quieres? – Tomoko levanto la mirada y cerró los ojos gritando – gracias – se levantó y trato correr pero cayó al suelo donde comenzó a llorar la gente alrededor se quedó mirando el incidente me levante del asiento y la recogí del suelo el mesero que nos había atendido se acercó para ayudarme pero solo pague la cuenta , serio tome el capuchino y lo lleve junto a Tomoko que seguía llorando – está bien , te llevare a casa – dije tratando de consolarla pero no sirvió de mucho seguían brotando lagrimas que parecían no terminar

En el camino a casa de Tomoko la cual me guiaba con señas note las pulsaciones en mi pecho que iban en aumento por estar con Tomoko a quien sostenía del brazo, ella caminaba dando saltos pequeños en su cara sus ojos cristalinos brillaban eran muy lindo ver algo así mientras seguíamos adelante, me quede mirando sus labios rosados y sus ojos esmeralda, me detuve y me acerque lentamente besándola en ese momento la única testigo era la luna que se asomaba por las colinas

Después de ese momento cálido me aparte de ella que estaba paralizada pero había dejado de llorar Tomoko estaba muy sorprendida por lo que había hecho – perdón – dije mientras seguíamos adelante, llegamos a su casa y la deje en la puerta despidiéndome

Me aleje de su vista y solo corrí lo más rápido que pude pensando en el beso que yo le había robado – perdón – me decía a mí mismo en voz baja

Durante la noche mientras estaba en cama no podía conciliar el sueño por pensar en esa escena lo cual me trajo consecuencias al día siguiente de escuela , iba en camino cuando la encontré nuevamente ella al verme trato de correr pero nuevamente paso lo mismo Tomoko término cayendo alarmado no tuve más opción que ayudarle a llegar , en el camino hacia la escuela no dije nada ya que no tenía el valor de hablar después de lo que había hecho ni siquiera mire su rostro solo la lleve a su aula y me aleje

Más tarde cuando el receso empezó sali del salón y la encontré esperándome a un lado de las escaleras ella no hablo pero la ayude a bajar por las escaleras después de eso la seguí a un lugar en el pasillo que tenía vista hacia la ciudad donde ella comenzó a comer yo me coloque a su lado ,en el silencio del pasillo podía sentir las miradas de algunas chicas que pasaban caminando por ahí lo cual me llevo pensar sin detenerme en muchas cosas y la consecuencia fue decir – me gustas – yo de inmediato me cubrí la boca y la mire tornarse roja por completo en segundos cayó al suelo desmayada yo espantado la cargue a la enfermería donde la doctora solo dijo con mucha seguridad – esta fatigada – suspire y me quede con ella que dormían en una cama

Una hora más tarde despertó muy aturdida pero mejor, me mantuve lejos para evitar hacer cosas sin pensar ella solo me miro y trato de sonreír pero bajo la mirada de nuevo, suspire y sali de la enfermería para volver a mi salón ya que había perdido clases mientras caminaba sonreí de felicidad lo cual me hizo mirar por la ventana donde observe un paisaje hermoso que gracias al sol y las nubes me hicieron suspirar

Cuando llegue al salón de clases explique el porqué de mi falta el maestro quien comprendió y solo me dio el castigo de quedarme a limpiar el salón de clases cuando terminaran las labores junto a los encargados yo acepte y fui a mi pupitre donde solo me concentre en seguir la enseñanza pero note a mis compañeras mirarme de forma extraña anteriormente lo hacían de vez en cuando pero ese día casi todas estaban observándome a las que sorprendía hacerlo solo les sonreían y ellas apartaban sus miradas eso me trajo algo de enojo por mis compañeros varones que me miraban con desprecio

Más tarde ese día cuando llego la hora de salida comenzó mi castigo , los encargados de la limpieza me pidieron ir por una escoba a otro salón ya que no había las suficientes yo sali de ahí y comencé a buscar una en los salones vecinos afortunadamente la encontré pero cuando lo hice encontré a una chica muy enigmática que me llamo la atención ella tenía el pelo corto mirada seria que estaba cubierta con anteojos en sus manos había un libro que estaba leyendo ,en el ambiente solitario dije – hola – saludándola ella solo respondió moviendo su cabeza sali de aquel salón y regrese al mío donde comencé ayudar

Terminamos rápidamente y nos retiramos de la escuela esta vez fui en solitario a casa en el camino no pensé en nada más que en lo había dicho el maestro en clase, mis sentimientos se calmaron cuando mire a la chica que parecía saber de muchas cosas

Llegue a casa y solo me preocupe por realizar las labores de la escuela junto a las de mi hogar , el recuerdo de Tomoko se esfumaba por alguna razón dentro de mí pero aun podía sentir sus suaves labios la calidez me hizo ir a mi habitación a reflexionar sobre mis sentimientos ya que solo podía ser solo un enamoramiento pasajero del cual me preocupaba demasiado , mientras estaba leyendo pensaba y hablaba conmigo mismo decidiendo que hacer mi conciencia estaba muy activa ese día y solo decía – ve a visitarla – esas palabras me hicieron suspirar y levantarme para ir a verla

Sali de casa después de cambiarme de ropa, camine por las calles tratando de recordar el camino pero llegue al lugar correcto donde recordé el beso lo cual me hizo apresurarme un poco, después de llegar a su casa camine por el sendero de concreto y me acerque a la puerta donde apreté el timbre después de varios minutos salió la madre de Tomoko que me pregunto – que desea? – yo con nervios respondí – esta Tomoko? – ella me miro analizándome y solo dijo – sí , espera – sonrió y cerró la puerta , espere varios momentos pero nadie salía comenzaba a sospechar que solo me habían engañado lo que me enojo y pensé en irme pero al final abrieron la puerta

Ahí estaba ella parada sus manos sujetadas la salude con la mano levantada diciendo – quiero hablar contigo – me acerque a ella que solo asintió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella – caminemos – dije eso nos ayudaría a relajarnos un poco

Con eso dicho anduvimos caminando varios minutos en silencio hasta que hable diciendo – estuve pensando mucho y llegue a una conclusión – ella me miro y pregunto – cuál? – tarde un poco en responder pero lo hice – me gustas y quiero estar contigo – dije sonriendo , ella se detuvo y parecía paralizada pensé que de nuevo se desmayaría pero solo levanto la mirada y sonrió yo me acerque y la abrace a lo que ella correspondió

Con el paso de los días ella comenzó a abrirse conmigo hablaba un poco más y parecía tener más energía eso llevo a que el número de sus amigos aumentara lo cual me indicaba que era muy feliz ,pero en una ocasión acompañe a Tomoko a la biblioteca después de clases donde me encontré con aquella chica que se estaba haciéndose cargo de los registros las miradas de Tomoko y la chica se cruzaron de manera hostil y después las dos intercambiaron comentarios sobre algunas cosas cuando terminaron solo se alejaron Tomoko fue a una mesa donde se sentó a leer y la chica solo siguió su trabajo

Aunque era igual de tímida que Tomoko pregunte – cómo te llamas – ella me miro y respondió – Komiyama Kotomi – extendí mi mano para presentarme pero solo se alejó dirigiéndose a la salida ,yo me rasque la cabeza y volví con Tomoko que me estaba mirando con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Supuse que las dos habían tenían un pasado bastante bélico la causa de sus problemas en el presente ,la soledad y el silencio en la biblioteca era bastante relajante y aún más cuando lees un libro en esos momentos leía Hamlet una buena obra pero cuando estaba por la mitad del libro Tomoko se levantó para ir al baño ya que no tardaría me quede leyendo más tarde levante la mirada donde de nuevo cruce miradas con Komiyama que había regresado y solo dijo – ya he leído ese libro – yo interesado me acerque a ella que volvía a su puesto – y que piensas? – pregunte ella solo respondió – me gusto – eso inicio una plática sobre libros algo que dejo ver la sabiduría que ella poseía pero se quedó en silencio cuando Tomoko entro a la biblioteca yo gire mí y la mire regresar a la mesa me despedí sin antes tocar la cabeza la Komiyama que me recordaba a una mascota que había tenido cuando niño

El tiempo paso y descubrí un poco de los gustos de Tomoko como los videojuegos en los que ella era muy buena pero habían ocasiones que me pedía decirle cosas como "basura" e insultos algo que no me gustaba pero era para complacerla , pero con el tiempo junto a ella sentía que aún no la conocía por completo un día mientras estaba en su habitación le pedí que me llevara a un sitio que le gustara al principio se negó pero al final accedió

El día de la cita era un sábado con un clima aceptable junto a ella camine a la ciudad donde me guio a una tienda de libros dentro habían muchas personas que leían mangas diferentes , la seguí hasta una sección donde habían pocas personas ella tomo un manga de los estantes y comenzó a leer sin parar hice los mismo leí muchos títulos diferentes con el paso del tiempo los que estaban en la tienda comenzaron a irse dejándonos a los dos solos

Con el ruido del ventilador de techo y el hojear de las paginas me acerque a Tomoko y solo la bese ella cerro los ojos correspondiendo con ternura , después de varios minutos nos separamos y salimos de la tienda tomados de la mano

Yo estaba feliz por lo sucedido y al parecer ella también


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos

Caminaba por la calle pensando en lo que haría en la tarde mi rutina era monótona pero realmente quería hacer otra cosa pero en los últimos días había estado proponiéndome en rendirme de seguir con mi meta de ser popular y solo seguir con mi vida solitaria, esa tarde con el cielo de un color ámbar siendo adornado por las nubes cruce la calle para dirigirme a casa cuando de pronto una fuerza me arrojo lejos mire todo moverse para mi sorpresa no sentía nada y mi mente estaba demasiado nublada pero seguía consiente lo poco que podía ver era a un chico acercarse y levantarme en sus ojos note mucha preocupación sentí sus manos temblar pero perdí el conocimiento antes de hablar

Ya era noche cuando desperté en una cama de hospital lo poco que pude ver era a mi familia que me miraba pero por unos instantes mire al joven quien me había ayudado retirarse

– como estas? – pregunto mi madre quien me miraba triste

– bien – respondí pero realmente no sabía mi situación la morfina estaba aún en mi cuerpo así que apenas podía sentir algo con la poca fuerza que tenía baje mi vista hacia mis pies donde un yeso cubría casi por completo una extremidad , estaba confundida así que solo pregunte

– que me ha pasado? – Mi padre quien se veía cansado se acercó a mi tomándome la mano

– bueno te han atropellado pero lo importante es que estas bien – respondió llevaba puesto aun el traje del trabajo que siempre usaba mi hermano me miro y salió de la habitación. Los tres estuvieron conmigo un tiempo hasta que se retiraron a casa, según el doctor que me había atendido estaría en reposo unos días ya que las heridas aún estaban cicatrizando estando lastimada estaba agradecida con aquel quien me había socorrido indiscriminadamente

Pase unos días dentro del hospital hasta que me dieron de alta , pase unos días en casa descansando disfrutando del anime y del internet aunque los videojuegos fueron lo mejor pero como todo lo bueno termino el día de volver a la escuela llego y mi madre me preparo para salir me ayudo un poco a caminar pero después de andar me dejo ir sola , camine dando zancadas esforzándome maldiciendo todo ya que estaba cansándome pero cuando me detuve a descansar sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro con sorpresa gire y el chico que me había ayudado sonrío diciendo

– hola , tal vez no me recuerdes estuve contigo cuando paso el accidente – los recuerdos vinieron a mi aunque la mayoría eran borrosos pero lo único que pude notar era que él me hablaba

– si quieres te ayudare a llegar – agrego trate de agradecerle pero no podía hablar sentía que mi cara ardía como fuego, pero lo que me hizo temblar fue cuando me tomo por el brazo llevándome hacia la escuela no me resistí ya que necesitaba ayuda, en el trayecto lo mire un poco su mirada llena de determinación me hizo sentir una presión en mi pecho que no había sentido desde mucho tiempo aunque me fue agradable estar junto a un hombre lo más cercano que tenía era a mi hermano que seguía de insolente conmigo , en poco tiempo llegamos a la escuela pensé que el solo me dejaría en la entrada y se alejaría, lo que me hizo sentir más ese sentimiento en el pecho fue cuando él me llevo hasta mi aula cargando en brazos eso fue demasiado para mi corazón que latía demasiado mi respiración y por supuesto mi temperatura aumento, el me dejo en mi pupitre y salió del aula siendo seguido por las miradas de mis compañeras que sonrieron preguntando entre ellas quien era aunque sus reacciones hacia mi fueron algo hostiles

Más tarde llegó la hora del receso con pocas ganas de seguir con el ambiente caótico del salón me levante del pupitre y camine hacia los pisos inferiores con mucho esfuerzo llegue a un lugar solitario donde con rapidez comí lo que mi madre había preparado las muletas y el yeso eran muy incomodos además de pesados , ese día era agradable el cielo estaba despejado pero mientras lo observaba recordé al joven quien me había ayudado él era muy diferente a los demás la cosa era que los chicos por alguna razón no se me acercaban pero el sin temer solo se acercó con una sonrisa dándome apoyo suspire y con impulso me levante llevando las muletas bien sujetas hacia el duro regreso al aula que estaba en el segundo piso anduve por los pasillos hasta que pase a un lado de la cafetería donde muchos estaban comiendo y disfrutando entre risas algo que deseaba hacer desde mucho tiempo atrás , pero solo levante la mirada hacia las escalera y subí algunos escalones con mucha dificultad hasta que de nuevo él se acercó tocándome el hombro asustada di un pequeño brinco pero con una sonrisa pregunto mi nombre trate de contestar bien pero el pánico no me dejaron hablar claramente aunque después de varios intentos respondí , el estudiante toco mi cabeza y después me levanto del suelo llevándome nuevamente en brazos como un pequeño gato levante mi vista observando fijamente sus ojos plateados pero el bajo su mirada con el cruce desvié la vista prometiendo que le agradecería de alguna manera , el joven me llevo hasta el aula y después se alejó en silencio trate de decir gracias pero me fue imposible frustrada volví a mi pupitre donde estuve pensando mucho , el problema era que cuando lo hacía solo lo podía verle a el que me sonreía haciéndome sonrojar entre el caos dentro de mi mente escuche una plática de compañeras a un lado mío quienes hablaban sobre sus novios quienes las llevaban a un café un lugar que conocía bastante bien ya que había tenido experiencias pasadas eso me hizo dar con la mejor manera de agradecer en mi imaginación se dibujó la escena del joven y yo disfrutando de un café el momento se volvía cada vez más agradable hasta que el simplemente saltaba a mi llevando su labios a mi cuello bajando cada vez más pero el grito del maestro me despertó de esa fantasía regresándome a mi cruda realidad en mi boca sentí un poco de saliva la cual limpie con las mangas del uniforme pero ya tenía una cosa por hacer aunque no sabía cómo invitaría a un chico que apenas conocí

cuando la campana de salida resonó todos comenzaron a salir con poco tiempo me levante del pupitre y me apresure a llegar a las escaleras donde todos pasaban el problema saber a qué grado pertenecía sin más solo estuve mirando a todos quienes se iban sin notarme hasta que finalmente lo encontré el bajaba las escaleras cargando su maleta en una mano , su mirada era muy serena hasta que se fijó en mi las cosas iban bien pero jamás había imaginado que pertenecía aun grupo mayor al mío , se acercó preguntando sobre algunas cosas pero después de intentar le invite titubeando sin tardar contesto

– si – y sonrió , no sabía que hacer me había queda petrificada ya que no esperaba a que aceptara tan fácilmente pero sorpresivamente me cargo hasta el último piso dejándome andar tome con fuerza mis muletas y camine guiándolo hasta el local mientras me seguía parecía muy tranquilo pero se daba cuenta que le miraba lo que hacía verme dentro de mi mente solo decía

– no puedo creer que me acompañe – la tarde avanzaba apresurada como si quisiese a que sucediera algo

Llegamos al café y pedimos algo para beber al mesero quien nos dejó solos en esos momentos de silencio intente decirle

– gracias – respire hondo y cuando estaba por decirlo el tonto empleado se acercó a nosotros dándonos nuestros pedidos, yo había escogido un capuchino que señale en el menú pero no lo bebí ya que seguía intentando hablar hasta que sempai pregunto

– quieres algo? – me arme de valor y con fuerza respondí

– gracias – mi corazón se aceleró y tontamente trate de correr olvidando que tenía un pie lastimado caí al suelo en seco con impotencia solo llore tratando de esconder mi cara por haber hecho algo muy vergonzoso mi llanto hizo que sempai se acercara a mi levantándome del suelo su voz me tranquilizo un poco pero solo guardo silencio y salimos del café

Caminamos juntos hacia mi casa ,pensaba que estaría enojado por haberle hecho pasar un mal rato cuando llegábamos a las esquinas solo le indicaba el camino con la mano ,trataba de calmarme pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo nos detuvimos y mire a un lado el se acercó demasiado sus manos fueron a mis mejillas y en un segundo él estaba besándome su respiración era tranquila y sus labios muy cálidos esos lentos segundos fueron en los que deje de existir

– perdón – dijo retirándose , su cara se tornó carmesí pero continuo llevándome a casa, casi todos mis pensamientos desaparecieron junto a ellos el dolor y el llanto lo único que permanecía era la sensación del beso que seguía en mis labios era una calor agradable que bajaba hacia mi pecho haciéndome sonreír , entre mi calma sin darme cuenta llegamos a casa donde se despidió y solo se alejó le mire irse sus pasos eran muy calmados y su mirada iba hacia el frente como si nada hubiese pasado

Entre a casa y camine subí a mi habitación siendo detenida por mi madre quien pregunto

– y quien era ? – sin una respuesta clara

– un amigo – respondi avanzando y llegando a mi habitación me arroje a mi cama donde continúe sonriendo de felicidad , la noche avanzo pero seguía sintiendo sus labios , era el primer beso real que había tenido pero sentía algo más que excitación mi pecho pesaba y mi respiración se volvía muy agitada cada vez que recordaba su rostro cerca de mí , la temperatura de mi cuerpo ascendía demasiado y mi cara se volvía caliente . Con una noche agitada solo descanse o al menos eso trate

Al día siguiente sentía mi cuerpo ligero incluso el cansancio había desaparecido con alegría me prepare y sali de casa ahora avance mucho en poco tiempo hasta que lo encontré el recuerdo me hizo tratar de huir pero de igual manera caí al suelo la misma escena se repetía el sin problema me levantaba del suelo trate de verle pero solo apartaba su mirada por mi mente pasaba que estaba enojado pero no había un motivo claro . Cuando llegamos al aula el solo salió sin decir nada su frialdad me era muy extraña ya que no pude ver su sonrisa

Mientras estaba en clase mire por la ventana observando el día que era muy hermoso las nubes se movían lentamente , mi visión de la vida había cambiado por completo por lo sucedido la noche anterior . llego el receso y quería estar sola así que pensé en ir al lugar que me parecía cómodo sin más sali del salón hasta que lo encontré de nuevo su mirada tranquila se mantenía en mí, se acercó y nuevamente cargo hasta el siguiente piso donde me dejo caminar hasta que llegue al lugar que me gustaba, me senté y comencé a comer mire hacia el frente donde el paisaje era lindo , delante mío pasaban muchas compañeras y a mi costado estaba el que se mantenía en silencio solo respire siendo interrumpida por su voz

– me gustas – dijo sus palabras fueron como una descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo mi ser gire un poco mi vista pero solo pude verlo cubrirse la boca antes de caer inconsciente . Desperté más tarde dentro de la enfermería sempai estaba sentado en una silla al otro lado la habitación su mirada estaba fija en mi trate de hablar pero las palabras no salían así que pensé en sonreír pero de igual manera no pude me era imposible mantener contacto , pase algunos minutos con el pero se retiró en silencio para volver a su clase , me mantuve ahí un poco más tratando de calmarme ya que las palabras " me gustas " resonaban dentro de mi cabeza haciendo que mi pecho doliera

Después de unos segundos regreso la enfermera quien me tomo la temperatura su expresión cambio cuando miro el termómetro, apresurada llevo su mano a mi frente

– te sientes mal?- pregunto

– no – respondí ,la enfermera se apartó de mi sonriendo

– y quien era tu amigo? – pregunto sentándose en la silla donde él había estado ,quede en silencio ya que me daba pena hablar sobre el

– es tu novio? – Pregunto nuevamente

– !no! … no lo sé – respondí cubriéndome con la manta

– está bien , ve a clase – comento ella suspire y sali de la cama

Más tarde ya habiendo regresado a clase estaba muy confusa el tiempo paso rápido ya que sin darme cuenta ya era hora de la salida recogí mis cosas y camine hacia la escalera donde no lo encontré tenía una sensación fría en mi estómago , baje por las escaleras y después de esforzarme llegue al último piso donde encontré a komiyama quien era casi mi amiga pero aun no podía olvidar lo que había hecho en el pasado reí un poco antes de regresar a casa

En el trayecto mire el atardecer que avanzaba lentamente la brisa era muy suave así que solo suspire y sonreí . Ya habiendo regresado a casa no podía dejar de verlo en mi mente trate de olvidarlo jugando en el internet eso fue de mucha ayuda ya que las horas pasaron rápidamente pero me vi interrumpida cuando mi madre entrometida me hizo levantarme del asiento no entendía lo que pasaba , ella fue hacia mi armario donde saco ropa que no usaba

– !apresúrate! – dijo mientras me entregaba una muda de ropa

– lávate la cara y cámbiate – agrego mirando por la ventana con mucha felicidad , sin rechistar me cambie

– tu pelo es un desastre pero solo hay que peinarlo – dijo llevado un cepillo a mi cabeza el cual paso repetidamente después de eso solo dijo

– recibe a tu "amigo" que te espera – la sorpresa más grande fue que sempai me visitara , baje rápidamente las escaleras hasta que finalmente abrí la puerta donde él estaba baje la mirada cuando pareció sorprendido de mi

– quiero hablar contigo – dijo , yo asentí escuchado al otro lado de la puerta a mi madre

– caminemos – agrego dando algunos pasos sin más le seguí

Nos alejamos de casa dando una caminata silenciosa con algo de nervios me balanceaba colocando suavemente mi pie en el suelo eso me mantenía algo entretenida hasta que el hablo

– estuve pensando mucho y llegue a una conclusión – dijo , me sentía segura así que solo respondí

– cuál? – su mirada divagaba pero finalmente contesto

– me gustas y quiero estar contigo – mi interior se volvía un caos mi pecho seguía doliendo trate hablar pero solo sonreí de felicidad ya que podía ver los sentimientos que sentía se acercó a mi abrazándome ,escuche su corazón latir suavemente y sus brazos envolverme en una calidez las cosas pasaban lentamente así que con la poca fuerza que tenía también le correspondí

Pasamos un par de horas juntos él hablaba mientras escuchaba me conto el por qué se había cambiado de escuela y también que se graduaría el próximo año trate de hablar pero no podía aun lo único que salían de mis labios era palabras inentendibles pero a él no le pareció molestarle ya que solo sonreía mientras tomaba mi mano

Al día siguiente lo encontré en el camino ahora me porte con menos torpeza ,el me ayudo a caminar mientras cargaba mi mochila use esas oportunidades para hablar en voz baja y el solo guardaba silencio para escucharme

– te quería decir que igual me gustas – dije sonriendo , mire su cara que estaba sonrojada tenia las mejillas rojizas

– te cuidare – respondió apretando con fuerza mi mano, estar con él se había vuelto más agradable. Más tarde mientras estábamos en el receso fuimos al mismo lugar donde estuvimos platicando pude notar que los demás nos miraban algo que me gusto de cierta manera

– que te gusta? – pregunto baje la mirada a un costado donde mi mano estaba cerca de la suya aproxime mis dedos con lentitud

– los videojuegos y el anime – respondí

– y que clase de juegos? – pregunto nuevamente toque su mano y el con delicadeza me sujeto

– bu.. Bueno los eroges y algunos otros – respondí titubeando el parecía comprender poco de lo que hablaba pero seguía escuchándome ,después de una charla regresamos a nuestras aulas . Mi vida era perfecta hasta que alguien me hablo de sorpresa era un compañero que nunca me había dirigido la palabra

– hola – dijo ,yo baje la mirada sujetando mis manos encima de mis piernas

– ho..hola – respondí

– no quieres ir a tomar algo después de clases? – dijo invitándome a salir algo que jamás pensé que sucedería

– no – conteste ya que tenía a alguien

– piénsalo dame tu respuesta más tarde – dijo regresando a su lugar donde comenzó a platicar con sus amigos , me centre un poco en lo que pasaba ahora mi vida era algo parecida a los eroges donde tenía un harem pero esta vez había dos hombres que me querían pero estaba claro que tenía un novio así que sería incorrecto engañarlo pero la idea de tener a dos no estaba tan mal, pero se me hizo raro que alguien quien no me hablaba me invitase a salir supuse que había algo más así que seguí adelante con mi respuesta inicial

Pasaron las horas y la campana resonó en todo el colegio recogí todo y me apresure a esperarlo en las escaleras donde siempre lo veía , en el tiempo que estuve ahí mi compañero se acercó esperando mi respuesta final

– y bien? – pregunto era muy apuesto y también muy deseado por muchas cualquiera aceptaría

– no – respondí sin mirarlo a los ojos , refunfuño y se fue cuando deje de oír sus pasos levante la vista hacia la escalera donde el bajaba tranquilamente saludándome , regrese a casa junto a él pero cuando nos despedimos beso mi mejilla diciendo

– adiós – con algo nuevo entre y solo sonreí

Los días pasaban y las invitaciones de chicos comenzaron a llegar algunas compañeras me hablaban pidiendo detalles de mi relación hable un poco con ellas haciéndome por primera vez con amigas o algo parecido , durante el final de las clases me quede ya que tenía que buscar un libro en la biblioteca pero fui acompañada por él, caminábamos juntos cundo le mire estar un poco serio divagando en el infinito pero al llegar encontré a komiyama quien estaba a cargo ese día, me acerque al mostrador y me registre mientras escribía mi nombre levante mi vista

– y sigues con tu afición a los penes? – pregunte en modo de broma ella enojada azoto sus manos en el mostrador

– y tú sigues con tu estupidez? – respondió eso me hizo enojarme un poco

– no mires a mi novio puede que también quieras ver el suyo – repuse sin más ella solo se quedó callada , sonreí dirigiéndome hacia el libro el cual tome para después sentarme, estuve con él un tiempo antes de retirarme hacia los sanitarios

Después de haber terminado regrese a la biblioteca donde la encontré hablando con el , solo sonreí mirándola sin más él se despidió de ella y regreso a mi lado , nos retiramos una hora más tarde cuando termine con el deber . Caminábamos por la calle cuando sempai hablo

– me podrías mostrar tu habitación? – Pregunto mirándome yo levante la vista hacia él y pensé un poco antes de contestar

– bien – respondí analizando un poco la situación dándome cuenta que no había limpiado por completo mi habitación

– pero me esperaras un poco – dije calculando el tiempo que me tomaría arreglar un poco antes que el entrara

– acepto – repuso suspirando ,continuamos caminando y la noche ya estaba por caer

En poco tiempo llegamos y le pedí que esperase afuera mientras me apresuraba el yeso era algo molesto pero ya lo manejaba mejor , recogí la basura y apile mis juegos en su lugar mi cama estaba bien pero había un olor en el aire que no desapareció aunque casi vacié una frasco de aromatizante con ese defecto sali para dejarlo entrar pero él se encontraba hablando con mi madre en la sala ella reía mientras contaba algo y él solo sonreía bastante interesado en la plática

– de que se ríen? – pregunte a mi mama sonriente

– de ti , parece que eres afortunada de encontrarlo – respondió, mi cara ardió al escucharla

– vamos – exclame , él se despidió de mama y entramos a mi habitación la cual con extrañeza y se sentó en mi cama en el silencio avance y le acompañe las cosas estaban demasiado agitadas en mi cabeza así que dije

– quieres jugar? – señalando la consola él se levantó de la cama su cara estaba tornados roja

– si – respondió enérgicamente ,encendí la consola y comenzamos a jugar estuve con él un par de horas entreteniéndonos hasta que finalizamos una campaña la noche estaba cayendo

– sabes estoy aburrido, pídeme lo que quieras – dijo por mi mente pasaron muchas cosas pero una de ellas era que me hablara como los chicos yandere así que me levante del suelo y camine hacia mi reproductor de música

– qui … quiero que repitas lo que dicen – conteste entregando el aparato

– bien – dijo , lo primero que hizo fue escuchar la pista su expresión cambiaba demasiado hasta que finalizo

– estas… segura? – Preguntaba mientras su cara se volvía roja

– eh… si – respondí bajando mi vista al suelo

Él se levantó y camino hacia mí

– vamos basura no seas tan engreída sabes que te tengo solo por lastima , vamos cierra los ojos o quieres que te castigue? – decía con una mirada seria sin más cerré mis ojos y sentí su mano acariciar mi cabeza

– vaya que eres una chica podrida , tírate al suelo para castigarte – dijo siguiendo sus instrucciones me recosté

– hazme sentir bien antes de irme con mi amante – esas palabras me hicieron temblar ,entre la oscuridad sentí su mano pasar por mi cara dirigiéndose a mi pecho mi cuerpo se estremeció sintiendo un cosquilleo que avanzaba

– no puedo – dijo alejándose él era bastante sincero en sus ojos pude algo de ternura

– está bien – exclame acercándome se retiró los audífonos y solo me abrazo con suavidad me quede junto a él platicando sobre algunos de mis gustos, le hable sobre la mayoría especule que se asustaría pero parecía bastante interesado

– vamos a un sitio que te guste deseo saber más de ti – dijo cerca de mi oído con susurros

– no creo que te guste – respondí imaginándome muchos

– no me importaría estar a tu lado aun si vamos a un callejón – repuso

– cuando? – pregunte

– que tal este fin de semana? – respondió

Decidí el lugar donde nos veríamos y con eso hecho él se despidió , la cita era al día siguiente así que me prepare esa noche seleccionando mi mejor ropa más tarde me di un baño y después solo fui a dormir pero por más que trate de conciliar el sueño no pude ya que estaba emocionada por tener una cita

Al día siguiente me levante apresurada ya que se me hacía tarde y solo comí un poco antes de salir , llegue a la esquina donde el me esperaba y con un "hola" seguimos ,le lleve a una tienda que solía visitar para comprar y leer manga en el lugar apenas había gente en ocasiones se llenaban los pasillos , caminamos hacia un estante y comenzamos a leer el parecía satisfecho así que no me preocupe . Estuve leyendo mucho sin darme cuenta que al final estábamos solos le mire acercarse lentamente besándome, el momento era perfecto con suavidad correspondí a el que seguía a mi lado aun cuando yo era una otaku

Con un día brillante salimos de aquella tienda tomados de la mano deseando que nunca terminara lo que estaba sucediendo


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres

Ya habían pasado unos meses desde que había empezado mi relación con Tomoko, una de las mejores cosas que había pasado, ella compartía mucho conmigo enseñándome sobre videojuegos y demás cosas que disfrutaba. Pero una noche mientras jugaba con ella hablamos sobre un viaje que realizarían los de segundo año algo que a ella no le agradaba, ya que tendría que convivir por mucho tiempo con sus compañeros a los cuales ya les dirigía la palabra pero aun no los consideraba amigos, trate de persuadirla para que disfrutara de sus pequeñas vacaciones que me parecían algo bueno para ella pero lo único que repetía era

– ¡no! , no quiero ir – parecía estar seria pero sus mejillas estaban rojas

– Ve con ellos, el aire de kamakura te relajara – respondí sonriendo

– No me sentiré cómoda durmiendo con otros – replico

– estarás bien! – exclame tomando sus manos algo que hizo que ella solo se sonrojara mas

terminamos de jugar y solo nos recostamos en su cama mirando hacia el techo mientras escuchábamos algo de música , la respiración de ella era algo lenta así que solo me acerque para abrazarla sintiendo que no la vería por mucho tiempo aun cuando solo eran tres días

– qu…que pasa? – pregunto

– nada – respondí posando su cabeza en mi pecho mientras olía su aroma el cual seguía encantándome ,estuve así por unos minutos sintiendo una gran paz después solo me aparte lentamente

– Te recogeré cuando llegues – dije caminando a la puerta

– si! … te extrañare – exclamo

– Yo igual – repuse sonriendo

camine a casa pensando en lo que haría mientras ella viajaba, por mi mente pasaron los árcades y dormir al igual que solo estudiar , de alguna manera ella hacia mi día agradable , al llegar a casa solo dormí

Al día siguiente camine hacia la escuela donde encontré los autobuses que partieron con los de segundo año dentro ,sin más solo me dirigí a mi aula donde continúe con las clases de manera normal , el día escolar fue muy aburrido así que al final solo para matar el tiempo asistí a la biblioteca para leer algún libro ,tenía pensado leer el infierno _de __Dante Alighieri_

Al llegar encontré a komiyama quien parecía concentrada en su libro lo que se me hizo raro ya que ella pertenecía al segundo año así que me acerque

– no deberías estar rumbo a kamakura? – Pregunte mientras me registraba

– Sí , pero no quise ir – respondió

– Además de que tenía cosas que hacer – agrego

– vaya! , bueno te acompañare – comente caminando en busca del libro el cual encontré después de indagar mucho

Horas más tarde termine el infierno así que acomode el libro y comencé a retirarme pero mire a komiyama estar atareada arreglando algunos libros, parecía estar fatigada

– quieres ayuda? – pregunte ,ella solo me miro sorprendida

– si! – respondió , me acerque y levante algunos libros llevándolos hacia su lugar . Terminamos rápido con el trabajo

– ¡listo! – dije apretando mis puños relajándome

– nos vemos! – camine hacia la salida y abrí la puerta

– espera! Te molestaría si te acompaño? – pregunto desviando la mirada algo que recordé de Tomoko

– si! – respondí , espere un poco por ella quien tomo su mochila y guardo algunos papeles en unos cajones , sali al pasillo esperado hasta que ella solo cerró la puerta

Caminamos juntos en silencio mientras mirábamos a algunos maestros retirarse de la dirección

– y como conociste a Tomoko? – pregunte

– Es una gran historia – respondió suspirando , el silencio era incomodo pero continúe con ella hasta la salida donde el profesor se despidió

– vallan con bien! – dijo mirándonos

– ¡sí! – conteste pensado en lo que haría el resto de la tarde ya que estaba libre de deberes ,levante la vista al cielo observando algunas nubes moverse lentamente , pensé en ir al café que visitaba los fines de semana pero mire a komiyama quien parecía cansada

– tienes algún plan para estas horas? – pregunte bajando la vista hacia ella

– ¡por qué? – pregunto nerviosa

– quería ir a tomar algo para relajarme un poco – respondí , especule que no tenía dinero así que solo sonreí

– yo pago no hay problema – exclame ,komiyama quedo en silencio un momento pero pude ver que sus lentes se empañaban lentamente

– y Tomoko? – Pregunto

– no pasa nada ,solo vamos a beber café y comer algún pastelillo– conteste

– eh!.. Está bien – dijo tomando sus lentes para limpiarlos con un pañuelo

La acompañe al mismo café que Tomoko me había enseñado y nos sentamos en la misma mesa donde pedí un capuchino sin ver el menú a diferencia de komiyama que tardo en ordenar, hasta que solo pidió un café negro algo muy amargo para mi gusto , mientras bebía me quede mirando su cabello corto y junto a sus ojos castaños que resaltaban por el rubor de sus mejillas , espere a que hablara por que el silencio parecía eterno el único sonido era el de la televisión que estaba encendida

– y has leído un buen libro? – pregunte

– sí! .. Hay uno muy interesante de ciencia ficción me parece que lo escribió alguien de apellido Wells , has oído de la Guerra de los mundos? – respondió , mire cierto brillo en sus ojos que me parecía muy lindo

– sí! , ese libro me gusto! – repuse

– que te pareció? – pregunto muy emocionada

– buena! , me gusto ver al principal sobrevivir la invasión – respondí

– eso igual me gusto! – Exclamo

– Pensaba que eras más seria – comente a lo que ella solo se sonrojo

– generalmente no hablo mucho con la gente, las únicas personas con la que hablo así es con Tomoko y yuu una amiga – contesto

Continuamos platicando por mucho tiempo hasta que la hora nos hizo salir rápidamente hacia nuestros hogares

Seguí con ella por unas calles hasta que nos separamos

– Adiós – dije levantando la mano

– eh… mañana estas ocupado? – Pregunto , yo pensé un poco antes pero no había nada más que estudiar

– No – respondí

– mañana habrá una convención donde se hablara sobre libros .. Eh, si quieres podemos ir juntos – dijo bajando la vista al suelo algo que me recordó al pasado

– si! , Por qué no? – conteste

– me podrías dar tu numero? – pregunto mientras buscaba algo dentro de su mochila

– ¡sí! – dije llevando mi mano a mi bolsillo del cual saque mi celular que no tenía mucho conmigo

– Bien – exprese mientras esperaba

– listo! – exclamo acercando su teléfono al mío , después de sincronizar intercambiamos números

– te llamare y nos pondremos de acuerdo – dijo eufórica

– Esperare – respondí mientras seguía mi camino a casa

Más tarde llegue a casa y solo me acosté en mi cama respirando hondo y relajándome mientras levantaba mi celular mirando la hora que no pasaba de las siete , con extrañeza sentí un hueco en mi interior como si me faltara algo pero solo cerré mis ojos hasta que escuche mi celular sonar a un costado , lentamente abrí el teléfono y mire que tomoko había mandado algunos mensajes , sonreí y decidí preparar la comida mientras los leía

Baje a la cocina e inicie a realizar la cena

– " estoy muy aburrida estas personas no saben lo que es diversión "

– " qué clase de tonto no sabe que es un houndour "

Reí un poco con sus mensajes que eran muy divertidos

– " tengo que dormir con ellos ¡qué idiotez!"

– " mañana tengo que ir con mi grupo al templo "

Ya había pasado un tiempo así que decidí contestar

– " veo que te la estás pasando bien , los demás no importan solo mantente feliz visitando la estatua de buda " – envié el mensaje y ella no tardo en contestar

– " si tú lo dices ,pero me gustaría que estuviese aquí eso sería divertido " – continúe cocinando algunos minutos más dejando que todo se cociera

– " mañana iré a una convención con komiyama así que te comprare algo "– con un tiempo me senté esperando

– " por qué iras con ella? " – pregunto

– " me invito y como no tenía nada que hacer solo acepte" – respondí

– " no vallas" – mire con algo de seriedad la pantalla y teclee rápidamente

– " no pasara nada así que no te preocupes "– ella no tardó mucho en enviar su siguiente mensaje

– " está bien pero quiero que me llames "– fruncí el ceño y solo teclee

– " por qué no lo hago ahora? "– espere un poco ya que mis alimentos estaban listos

– " no puedo contestar ,estoy con ellas ahora " – respondió , eso era malo ya que deseaba escuchar su voz

– " te llamare mañana pero quiero que me traigas algún regalo" – escribí

– " te esperare y descansa" – ese fue el último mensaje de esa noche

– " te amo"

La noche continuo sin problemas, conviví con mi familia y dormí bien sin antes estudiar .Al día siguiente desperté con la llamada de komiyama la cual respondí entre bostezos

– bueno?! – escuche algunos ruidos de respiración lo que me hizo revisar la señal pero no había nada extraño así que repetí de nuevo

– bueno? – hasta que finalmente ella respondió aunque de manera extraña

– si puedes ir a la convención?! – Pregunto

– Sí , solo dime donde nos vemos – respondí

– eh.. Si te veré en la estación del tren ….. – después de eso me dio la dirección completa aunque no era necesaria

– Te veré ahí en unas horas – dije mirando la hora que no pasaban de las seis de la mañana

– si! – expreso después de eso me despedí y volví a dormir

Más tarde ya habiendo despertado me prepare y sali rumbo hacia la estación donde la encontré mirando hacia todos lados lo que me hizo dar una pequeña carcajada ya que parecía una niña perdida, me acerque y solo la salude

– buenos días! – ella se levantó y solo asintió la cabeza

– entonces!… vamos – dije mirándola

Su vestimenta era muy linda pero me fije en su cara que estaba de color carmesí y sus lentes se empañaban demasiado rápido

– Si – dijo

Esperamos un poco antes de que el tren llegara mientras estaba ahí mire que llevaba consigo un bolso que parecía muy cargado pero no dije nada , minutos más tarde abordamos

Mientras viajábamos mire el paisaje de la ciudad pasar rápidamente hasta que vi a una anciana a la cual le cedió el asiento y me pare delante de ella

– y donde bajamos ? – Pregunte

– Aún faltan dos estaciones – respondió , en esos momentos revise mi celular pensando en llamarla pero entramos a un túnel lo que me hizo guardar el teléfono para más tarde

Llegamos a la estación y bajamos juntos caminando hacia la salida

– y que harás cuando entremos a la convención? – Pregunte tratando de no estar en silencio

– creo que visitare las mesas de los autores quiero que me autografíen mis libros! – respondió bastante enérgica

– Ya veo –

Seguí con ella pasando por muchas avenidas hasta que finalmente llegamos al domo donde se llevaba a cabo el evento , había mucha gente que asistía pero me mantuve junto a komiyama hasta la entrada donde pague ambos boletos , cualquiera pensaría que el evento sería calmado pero me fue sorprendente ver un ambiente muy activo

– vamos juntos! – dije

La cosa era que no me gustaba estar en medio de mucha gente ya que me ponía algo nervioso

– Si – contesto , avance detrás mirando muchos libros que eran expuestos algunos eran muy interesantes y bastante llamativos pero no eran de los géneros que me gustaban

Baje un poco la mirada hacia ella quien avanzaba rápidamente pero por alguna razón tome su mano y seguimos así hasta que nos detuvimos enfrente de una fila que iba hacia la mesa de un autor quien estaba recibiendo a sus fans

– te espero! – exclame apartándome un poco de ella quien continúo , mientras lo hacía saque mi teléfono y llame a tomoko quien no tardó en responder

– cómo estás? – pregunte

– bien! , estoy en medio del patio del templo – respondió , a su alrededor se escuchan muchas voces y una campana resonando

– y estas con tu grupo?! –

– sí , solo que me aparte un poco de ellos – dijo dando una pequeña carcajada

– te dejo debo ir pedir mi deseo – agrego

– Sí , te llamare más tarde – con eso hecho solo colgué mirando a komiyama regresar feliz

– todo bien? – asintió y continuamos adelante visitando a los demás autores aunque disfrute un poco mientras leía algunos trabajos pero más tarde encontré un puesto de recuerdos al cual fui , mire muchas cosas lindas pero solo escogí unas pocas las cuales compre junto a algunos libros , después de caminar nos detuvimos a comer algo

Pedí dos hamburguesas al encargado del local quien de inmediato comenzó a preparar la comida , esperamos un poco descansando hasta que saque un libro y se lo entregue a komiyama quien confundida solo pregunto

– que sucede? – sonreí respondiendo

– es un regalo ,supongo que somos amigos no? – pareció sorprendida

– ¡sí! – exclamo tomando el presente con ánimo

– y te has divertido? – pregunte juntando mis manos

– ha estado mejor de lo que pensé , pero dime porque me tomaste de la mano? – yo me paralice un poco ya que no tenía una respuesta

– creo que tuve miedo de perderme entre la gente – conteste ,komiyama me miro de manera extraña y sus ojos castaños brillaban

– eres linda! – comente suspirando a lo que ella se sonrojo

– qué?! ..Por qué?! – expreso exaltada

Me di cuenta que ella tenía un parecido con tomoko a quien extrañaba

– Solo decía ,eres bastante apasionada –respondí , komiyama quedo en silencio bajando la vista , en esos instante el encargado nos entregó la comida

– gracias! – dije , los dos estuvimos comiendo por un tiempo hasta que finalmente continuamos con el último recorrido

El evento más grande era una presentación musical de un grupo que apenas debutaba, no tenía nada que ver con la convención pero asistimos a disfrutar un poco de la música ,me mantuve con ella mirando cómo se prepara la cantante quien parecía muy ansiosa por iniciar y en minutos cuando la batería comenzó la artista inicio a cantar haciendo que muchos saltaran al ritmo de la sinfonía

– cómo están?! – pregunto la artista

– ¡bien! – respondieron muchos al unísono

baje un poco la vista a komiyama quien estaba bastante emocionada , con la presentación comenzaron más canciones que levantaron el ánimo de todos pero el problema era que había mucha gente reunida así que por accidente quede muy junto a komiyama

– Perdón – dije tratando de moverme pero me fue imposible así que no me quedo más opción que quedar en la misma posición hasta que tuve que cubrirla para evitar que la golpearan los jóvenes que bailaban

– por eso no me gusta estar con la gente! – comente dando una pequeña carajada

– yo igual! – repuso ella

observe los alrededores buscando una salida hasta que mire una bastante perfecta para irnos de ahí ,así que comenzamos andar pero fui empujado hacia ella y juntos caímos al suelo , la mire muy de cerca mientras trataba de levantarme , mi respiración se volvió rápida ya que estaba demasiado cerca de sus labios rojizos que ella mantenía cerrados mientras su mirada se fijaba en mí ,la música y animo me empujaron hacia ella besándola por impulso ,segundos después me aparte mirando sus lentes empañados sintiéndome el peor tipo de la historia ,con esfuerzo me levante del suelo y la lleve conmigo hacia la salida donde un silencio reino

Las cosas habían sucedido rápido pero me sentía mal por haberlo hecho aunque siendo sincero ella también tenía su encanto que me llamaba la atención además de su esencia que me era muy dulce

Caminamos en total silencio hacia la estación del tren donde solo nos mantuvimos esperando a que el siguiente transporte llegara ,me sentía bastante culpable de lo sucedido ya que lo había hecho sin pensar

– No quise hacerlo – dije mirando hacia las vías

– No pasa nada… solo fue una casualidad – comento komiyama quien seguía sonrojada

– Todo fue por los tontos que nos empujaron – añadió sonriendo

– si! – repuse dando una carcajada

– Sé que estoy con tomoko pero disfrute estar contigo – dije suspirando

– eh?! .. Yo igual la pase bien – contesto ocultando su rostro de mí

Lleve mi mano hacia su cabeza y la acaricie lentamente

– Me recuerdas a alguien – comente mientras recordaba el pasado

– y que le compraste a Tomoko? – pregunto nerviosa

– un pequeño oso, creo que le gustara – respondí mirando hacia mi bolsa de regalo

– ¡espera! – dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolsa que parecía muy cargada hasta que saco un pequeño libro el cual me entrego

– toma! – dijo

– gracias! – exprese tomando el presente

Nos mantuvimos platicando por un tiempo más hasta que llego el tren que nos llevaría a casa , mientras estábamos dentro me acerque un poco a ella que miraba por la ventana donde el sol se ocultaba detrás de unas colinas haciendo que el contorno se volviese dorado

– quiero que guardemos lo que paso hoy , no quiero que se mal interpreten las cosas – dije mirando el atardecer

– iba a decir lo mismo , además hay alguien que me gusta – respondió

– Pero para serte sincero me gustaría estar contigo si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes , ya sabes si no hubiese conocido a tomoko – dije riendo un poco

– sí! , todo sería muy diferente – añadió

Yo me acerque y solo la abrace y ella hizo lo mismo

– bueno , y que harás cuando llegues a casa? – pregunto

– Creo que voy a comunicarme con ella – respondí separándome

– hazlo! , pero hay una cosa que te quiero pedir – dijo sonriendo

– qué cosa? – pregunte mirando sus cristalinos ojos

– haz visto a Tomoki? – respondió

– sí , algunas veces pero nunca he hablado mucho con el – conteste

– que mal , me podrías ayudar a llegar con él? – pregunto

– Ya veo – respondí mientras reía al ver sus intenciones

– no! … no es lo que piensas – dijo

– no pasa nada , te ayudare aunque no sé muy bien cómo hacerlo – agregue

– cuando tengas tiempo cuéntame de él , pero no le digas nada a tomoko lo puede arruinar otra vez – dijo seria

– no le diré nada , pero te quiero pedir que la disculpes sé que es un poco extraña pero es una buena chica – dije

– ya la perdone pero no quiero que pase lo mismo – contesto

Más tarde llegamos al distrito correcto y solo nos dirigimos a casa

– y como está la pierna de tomoko? – Pregunto

– bien ya está recuperándose , no tiene mucho que le retiraron el yeso – respondí

– me alegro! – repuso , continuamos hablando hasta que finalmente nos separamos

– cuando tenga algo de información te visitare en la biblioteca – dije

– sí! , te esperare – dijo, me acerque un poco y bese su mejilla

– Adiós – con eso solo me aleje

Sin mucho en que pensar solo inicie a arreglar mis cosas apartando el regalo y cuando termine solo me recosté en mi cama mirando mi celular que había recibido muchos mensajes ,revise cada uno leyéndolos lentamente

– " me pregunto si los que crearon esa estatua eran unos pervertidos?"

– " las cosas van bien , te compre algo que te gustara"

– " la comida no está mal pero preferiría comer algunos pockys contigo

– " lo única que me enoja es dormir con ellas "

– " la profesora me regaño por usar demasiado el celular ,vieja idiota"

– " te lo has pasado bien? El día estuvo regular "

– "me aburro demasiado , no hay ningún buen videojuego "

– " encontré algunos árcades que no estaban muy mal pero fui regañada por estar muy tarde "

– "cuando llegue quiero que juegues conmigo"

– " algunas vez has intentado usar el nombre de avatar penis? Yo lo he hecho pero no me permiten usarlo "

Con muchos mensajes solo me mantuve feliz riendo con sus palabras

El tiempo sin ella era realmente aburrido solo me mantenía estudiando mientras leía algunos de sus mensajes, pero ella regreso un lunes por la tarde así que solo la lleve a casa y después solo regrese a realizar los deberes sin antes besarla, aún era algo tímida pero me agradaba verla sonrojada y también sus brillantes ojos esmeralda que me atrapaban

A la mañana siguiente la encontré de nuevo en la misma esquina caminando con mucho ánimo hasta que la alcance y solo nos mantuvimos platicando sobre lo que ella había hecho en su viaje

– estuvo bien, pero me aburrí un poco – dijo

– descansaste no? – pregunte mirándola

– si pero me hubiese gustado poder algunos programas por la noche – respondió

– Yo estuve bien , compre algunas cosas en la convención – dije mientras buscaba el presente en mi mochila

– y como se comportó komiyama?! – pregunto , yo quede pasmado un poco pero me calme

– fue muy amable! – respondí tratando de olvidar el beso

– está bien … pensé que te molestaría o algo – comento

– no pasó nada solo miramos algunos autores y libros – repuse sacando el pequeño oso

– toma! – agregue dándole el pequeño oso que no sobrepasaban los veinte centímetros

– gr…!gracias! – dijo con una sonrisa y con suavidad lo abrazo

– ah.. Espera! – exclamo mientras se detenía , tomoko se apresuró en buscar algo dentro de su maleta hasta que por fin dio con el regalo

– toma! – dijo entregándome dos cosas ,un amuleto rojo que era adornado por una cinta azul y un pequeño muñeco de paja con mi nombre escrito

– gracias! – dije mirando con extrañeza al muñeco de paja

– qué pasa? – pregunto mirándome seria

– nada.. Es muy lindo! – respondí sonriendo


End file.
